Problem: Our school's girls volleyball team has 14 players, including a set of 3 triplets: Alicia, Amanda, and Anna.  In how many ways can we choose 6 starters if all three triplets are in the starting lineup?
Explanation: If all triplets are in the starting lineup, we are choosing the 3 remaining starters from 11 players, which can be done in  $\binom{11}{3} = \boxed{165}$ ways.